How I Met Amon
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Maggie and her sister Maddie are street kids who usually live by stealing. So what happens when they steal from a dangerous gang? What'll happen to these two sisters? Also, what does Amon have to do with them? Please R&R, I swear it's more interesting than what I'm letting on.


**I'm back guys :DDD Hopefully I'll stay this time. Anyways, I just wanted to publish this story before I go back to my old stories and (finally) finish them.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this~**

**o0o**

"Maggie, get up," a small voice begged. I cracked my eyes open and stared at my little sister, Maddie. Her brown hair was out of its usual ponytail and was covered in sweat. I eyed her as I sat up, checking my surroundings.

We were sleeping in the parks forest area for now until I saved enough money from my part time job to buy a room somewhere. Until then, we were common thieves. Usually we switched out of keeping watch; I would go first for a long number of hours before waking up Maddie and then I would get to sleep for a bit. So naturally, when she woke me up, I assumed that it was time for me to switch with her.

"Maggie, _they _are coming," Maddie whispered, terrified. I tensed at that and looked over my surroundings again. This time, I noticed shouting coming from far behind Maddie.

"What did you do?" I hissed as I grabbed her arm defensively. She glanced to a bag that was sitting beside her.

"They had a bag full of food and they were talking about throwing it away so I thought _why not_? But I didn't realize that they were part of the BBs," she said as she began to shake; she was terrified at the thought of the BBs.

The BBs were a gang full of benders known as the Blood Brothers. They were ruthless and killed anyone who opposed them. I've heard rumors of them killing even children. I glanced at Maddie and my stomach did flips. Maddie was only a child, barely ten, and she had a bright future ahead if I could just get her into a stable routine.

"Come on, we've got to go." I pulled her by the arm as I lead her away from the shouts. They were getting closer and I could see that they had a fire bender with them; he was shooting fire in every direction. I groan silently to myself as I continued to figure out my way through the parks forest. Fire benders were the worst; they were always the deadliest. As I stepped out of the forest with Maddie, I noticed that she was still carrying the bag. I nearly shouted at her as I said, "_Why didn't you leave that damn bag_?"

She looked dumbfounded before she looked down at the bag. "That's a waste of food!" she said, gripping the bag tighter.

I grabbed the bag and yanked it free of her grip. When she reached for it, I threw it away from us. She tried to rushed to the bag but I grabbed her and lifted her up onto my shoulder. She began to hit my back, demanding to be put down.

"Oh, just shut it," I growled, running away from the parks forest. When I decided that we were at a safe distance and inside a safe enough deserted building, I roughly tossed her on the ground. She shot up and threw her fist at me. A fistful of fire came at me, but I quickly moved out of the way; I was too used to the way she would angrily try to kill me with her bending. Like I said before, fire will always be the deadliest bending.

"That would've fed us for a whole week!" she shouted, kicking her leg up. More fire raced at me and I continued to dodge. While I wasn't looking, she punched in my direction again, making another flame coming at me. I tried to move to the right, but it nicked at my left arm. "Maggie!" I heard Maddie shout, shocked that she actually hit me.

She ran over to me and began to check my left arm. "Don't worry. Remember that armor I stole?" I asked. She nodded numbly. "Well, I still have it on." I flashed a grin, looking down at my uncomfortably warm arm; the cloth was burnt to a crisp but underneath the grey armor shined through and it was undamaged. Maddie began to cry. "What's wrong? Sad that it wasn't more deadly?" I joked, nudging her with my good arm.

She glared at me, tears streaming down her face. "No!" she buried her face in her palms. "I'm so sorry Maggie. I didn't think it'd hit you. I shouldn't have been fire bending. I'm sorry," she cried as she said this. I smiled a bit and patted her head.

"It's fine, it's fine. Next time you hit me, you better do more damage though, otherwise I might attack back," I tell her, grinning. This causes her to smile a bit, but tears still stream down her face. "Hey, stop crying. Only babies cry and what how old are you?"

She gave a small smile. "I'm ten."

"And are ten year olds babies?"

"No, of course not," she said, laughing as she nudged me a bit.

"Then no more crying," I said, wiping the tears from her face. "Now, let's sleep here for now. Tomorrow, I'll go find the food, okay?" She nodded and snuggled up close to me. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

Carefully, I take off the armor on my left arm. Maddie stirred a few times, with each stir I would freeze, but she never woke up. When it was finally fully off, I checked my arm. It was lightly burned and when I touched it, it burned my hand. I tried to move my arm and I had to choke down a yelp.

Fire was definitely the deadliest bending.

I waited until my armor was cool before putting it back on my arm. It hurt quite a bit, but it didn't hurt as much as before. Once all of my armor was back on, I laid down, shifting Maddie ever so gently so as not to wake her. I stared at the stars outside of the window until I unconsciously fell asleep.

I woke up to Maddie's screaming. I sat up before I was even aware I was awake. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a foot slam against my stomach, forcing me back on the ground. I coughed loudly, groaning a bit.

"_Maggie_!" I could hear Maddie's voice scream my name multiple times but from my position, I couldn't see her.

"Maddie! It'll be okay. You'll be okay." I tried to keep my voice from shaking but it did little good. I could hear her sobbing behind me. I turned slowly, so as to not upset the guy who kicked me down and looked at Maddie. She had some cuts on her and she was tied up good. I realized that she must've fought back and this was the end result.

I glanced behind me. The only person there was the guy who kicked me. He looked pissed off and he had a sleeve burned; his skin was peeking out and it was burnt. I mentally smile as I realize she had hit him good.

I turn back to face Maddie to find that there are three people in front of me. I can tell instantly what kind of bender these guys were. One of them had a muscular body and didn't try to hide his muscles; he was an earth bender. The only across from him was the fire bender. It was obvious by the way he stayed near Maddie; fire benders can't seem to hurt each other much. The one behind me had to be a water bender; he looked too graceful to be able to do any other bending.

I turn to stare at the man in the seat. He was wearing a black suit and he didn't have a speck of dust on him while the others seemed to be covered in it somehow. He had to be the leader. Although it was easy to identify him, I couldn't tell what he was.

"Who are you guys?" I asked him. Of course, I knew who they were. The BBs had a specific symbol and it was tattooed on all of the guy's skins.

"The Blood Brothers," the leader said, tapping his knee.

I could feel myself start to sweat. "What do you want with us?" I asked. This question I did not know. I left their bag with all their food back at the park; they should've left us alone.

The man grinned. "You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who's a prisoner." I gulp but I don't look away from his stare. I can't show weakness, not now, not with Maddie in danger. "Apparently, one of you little girls stole from me."

I can feel Maddie staring at me; I can feel her shocked gaze. I figured they would've told her what we were getting attacked for, but I guess I woke up before that could happen. I clear my throat. "I left it back at the park when I figured out it was stolen from you guys."

"So, you didn't steal it?" he asked, turning his gaze to Maddie. She tried to shrink and squirm away from his gaze. My stomach did multiple flips as thoughts ran through my head of what they might do to her.

"No, no," I said quickly, turning his attention back on me. "No, it was me." I've started to feel dizzy and my pulse is going too fast to be safe. "Leave her out of this."

The man raised his eyebrow and looked at his friends, grinning. They all began to laugh. I looked around me at all of the members. By looking at their faces, I realized that saying that I took the bag wouldn't help me now. More importantly, it wouldn't help Maddie.

I tried to beg them to let Maddie go, against my better judgment. "Please, just let her go. She had no idea of—"

"Oh, shut up," the man snapped, turning to face Maddie. I froze at this; what do I do now? Its four to two and that's only if I count Maddie—which I don't. He walked to Maddie and squatted down to meet her eye level. "Tell me, child, when did you get so good at fire bending?" he asked.

Maddie glanced at me, panic written all over her face. "I—I don't think I'm—I'm that good," she said. She tried her hardest to sound tough but it came out in hiccups. She looked over at me again.

The man tilted his head to glance at me too. "Is your sister a fire bender too?" he asked.

Maddie stared at me; she was too scared to know whether she should lie or if she should be honest. She chose the worst option. "Y—yeah, she is."

The man stood up and motioned for the man who stepped on me to release me. Hesitantly, I stood up. I knew instantly where this was going; he'd want to recruit me once he makes me prove that I can bend. The only problem was that I didn't bend. I never could.

I step a bit away from the water bender until everyone was in my vision. I felt the floor with my bare feet and I can already tell that the earth bender would be useless; there was no metal in a house this old and no earth either. The water bender might be useless but I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

I turned my gaze on the two men next to Maddie; the fire bender and the leader. The leader could either be useless like the earth bender or dangerous like the fire bender. I licked my lips as I looked at the fire bender. My only real defense against him was my armor, but even so, it would still affect my movements. I flex my left arm to see if it still hurt. It did.

"Are you letting her go?" I asked, even though I knew he wouldn't.

He laughed. "Of course not. Colton, go," he said, nodding at me. The earth bender stepped toward me and I instinctively took a step back. Colton laughed at this and got into stance. In that moment, I realized that he didn't know he couldn't bend here; he wasn't as in touch with his bending as I had assumed. I had to stop myself from smirking when I realized that none of them knew Colton couldn't bend; if I had smirked, it would've given away my advantage.

The water bender and the leader were fifty-fifty; either they couldn't bend here or they could. I slid my left foot forward to get into a fire benders fighting stance. Maddie stared at me and I had to look away; her scared expression was killing my resolve. If this doesn't work out, then I'll be killed instantly. Maddie won't have any choice but to watch and then I wouldn't know what would happen to her. Just thinking about that makes me shiver.

"Scared?" Colton asked, snickering. I didn't react to him and focused on making a plan to take them all out before they all realized that I couldn't bend. I kept my fists near my face as I inched forward. Colton tilted his head to see the leader. "Can I start now?" he asked. Their leader nodded and he grinned.

However, his grin didn't last long. As soon as he turned back to me, I was already swinging my fist at him. He tried to dodge it, but he was too slow and I hit his upper arm. The next thing he knew is that his arm couldn't move. No one realized that fact until I hit the other arm and then a few times in the torso. When he fell to the floor, I saw the fire bender get into attacking position.

I didn't even know what I was fully doing as I reached for the water bender. I could only think of finding a place to hide while he blasted fire at me. The next thing I knew was that the water bender became my shield and the fire bender blasted fire at us. His scream was a terrible thing to hear, yet it didn't faze me.

Once the fire stopped—and it stopped quite soon after the screaming began—I ran out and attacked the fire bender. He was fazed by the screaming; his face was mixed with terror and surprise. He hadn't even registered what he had actually done when I hit the center of his neck. He chocked for a few seconds before falling on the ground. I couldn't tell if I killed him or knocked him out; however, I didn't care either way.

"Stay away from me or she gets it," the leaders voice hissed at me. I turned around slowly, my hands in the air as I saw what was happening. He was threatening her life with a flame at her neck. He was apparently a fire bender.

"Let her go and we'll never bother you again," I promised as I reached my hand out slowly. Maddie was shaking; she was terrified and she needed me to save her. "A grown man killing a helpless child? Pathetic," I said, hoping that this would knock some sense into him.

He didn't acknowledge my comment. "Leave this place and don't come back until a week later. Then you can get your sister back."

"No." I didn't have to think about that offer; there was no way I would leave my sister in his hands. Not only was he shady in person, ever rumor I have ever heard suggested that he shouldn't be trusted. "Give her back now and I won't harm you. My sister and I will leave this city and never come back. That should be enough for you, right?"

The leader seemed to be thinking about it. I got my hopes up and I saw my sister's face calm down a bit. I was happy for that; at least she wasn't scared anymore. I let my guard down.

That is when he grinned. "No," he said, mocking my tone of voice I used earlier. "Instead, I'll burn her." Maddie's face dropped and before I could even react, the flame near her neck consumed her. Maddie screamed and screamed as the flames engulfed her. The leader grinned as he watched her before he turned to me. "I guess no one gets her now."

The last thing I remember was her screaming my name.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything from before I blacked out. Everything was hazy. So, I sat up and looked around the room. Across the room laid the leaders body, but it was broken and bruised everywhere. I wasn't surprised that I didn't feel sick as I looked at him; I hoped I did that to him. I hoped he suffered.

The water bender's body still laid in the middle of the room, burnt to a crisp. The fire bender's body was still sitting up against the wall, as if he was just sleeping. I turned to look at the earth bender only to realize that I didn't kill him. So, I was a mildly surprised when I turned and saw his neck snapped. I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling.

I murdered everyone here. Even Maddie.

With her in my thoughts now, I turned my head to the side to see her as burnt as the water bender. She was just a few inches away from me. I reached over to touch her, because she couldn't possibly be dead. Not my Maddie, not my little sister; she was too strong for that. Her future was too bright for it to end here.

_All because of a stupid bag_. I scowled at the thought of the bag and I suddenly _feel_ everything. I feel the sadness, the anger, the frustration. I began to cry and I screamed on the top of my lungs repeatedly. I had so much rage building up inside me that for the first time ever, I wished I was a bender. I just wanted to bend my rage away; I wanted to cause destruction.

I looked back at Maddie and through watery eyes I saw my hand burnt badly. I blinked away the tears and I brought my hands closer to inspect them. When my eyes were finally dry, I could see that it wasn't just my hand that was burnt, it was my whole arm.

Hazily, memories of me trying to put Maddie out come to me. In the memory, she's still screaming my name, but then she's dead. She died knowing that I couldn't save her; she believed in me and I _failed her_. I began to sob again, but this time there's no emotion to it. This time I'm just sobbing. I can't feel anything.

And then someone came into the building. I didn't look at them because I didn't care anymore. I was okay with going to jail; at least there I could be away from this. However, it turned out that this man was not a part of the police.

"You killed all of these people?" he asked. He was looking at the blood on my outfit and the burns on my arms. I didn't answer him. "How? They have bending."

I suddenly realized that my mouth was dry and I smelled the stench of death all around. How long had I been out? A day? A mere hour? I couldn't tell.

"I know some moves to stop their bending," I said, but my voice was hoarse. The man quickly walked over to me and put some water near my face.

"Here, drink," he said kindly. I did as he said. "Did they do something bad to you?" I didn't answer. "Benders have done something bad to me too. I want to get back at them. Will you help me?"

This time, I looked at him. He was a middle aged man with a large scar on his face. He looked at me with a purpose in his eyes. He wanted to get rid of all the benders; he didn't need to tell me that much. He had the same look that I was feeling.

"What's your name?" I asked him, instead of answering. Although, this was an answer, in it's own way.

He gave me a nod and began to help me up. I was wobbling the whole time and in the end he just carried me. "My name is Amon."

I guess I'll be causing destruction in a whole new way.

**o0o**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please leave a R&R :) also note that I haven't been publishing fanfics for awhile, so I might not be very good for awhile. Anyways, thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
